


Divided By A Line

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are roommates, of course Marinette is disguising herself as a boy, because she thinks that having a girl as a roommate would be troublesome, but she couldn't back down on a playboy as her roommate, and so they decided to have that line between them, but aren't lines meant to be broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Mari's POV**

In college, you have a roommate, of course girls are with girls, and boys are with boys, but honestly since young, I was always a tomboy, never really got to hang out with girls, and till now, i'm what you call "flat-chested."So I decided to disguise myself as a boy,I cut my hair short and bought lots of boy-ish clothes, and change my name to Marteo, I know, I know, the name sounds stupid, but I had to make a fast choice. 

Walking up to my room, coincidentally I also met up with my roommate, he had blonde hair, and green eyes, he looked like a model, and to be honest he did look kinda cute.

"Hey, I'm Adrien, nice to meet you roomie."

He held out his hand for a shake as he smiles at me. I shake his hand and lightly smiled.

"M-marteo, nice to meet you."

As we settled in the room, we picked our beds, and as we were rearranging our stuffs.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

I was stunned, but I tried to calm down.

"I get that a lot, but really I'm a boy."

Suddenly I was pushed down on to the floor, as I look at Adrien, and he smirks at me.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I suck down there...hmm?"

My face turned red instantly, and I was lost for words.Suddenly, he got up with a smirk and walks away.

"I was just teasing you, don't worry, I'll keep it a secret, let's just make this clear."

"W-what?"

"That's your side, and this is my side, we can never cross each others boundaries, deal?"

"D-deal..."

"And with that, to seal the deal."

As I turned around and was about to ask what he mean, he swiftly comes and kisses me, licking my tongue, and I got really flustered. Suddenly he jumps back to his side, and with that, he smirks.

"See you later, roomie."

And he walks away.

* * *

 

It's been few months since I and Adrien said we would not step over each others boundaries. He doesn't even care whether I'm in the room, while he hooks up with the girls he flirts with, all I ever do is just sit there and get lost in the music with my headphones.

I was hanging out at the balcony, watching the students going for break. Then I saw Adrien with another girl, walking together.

"Hmm? New one?"

I turn around just to see that it was just Alex, a friend of mine, he actually knows my real gender, but he accepts it, since he grew up with 4 sisters that are all tomboys, coincidence, huh?

"Yea, that's just him."

"You sure, you're not jealous?"

"Why would I be?"

"Idk, being in there, when he's cough cough, I mean, I would feel a bit disgusted at least."

"I mean sure, I am quite disgusted, but that's just him, better that dorm than hearing bitches gossip."

"I hear ya."

"Hey, Mari, why don't you come over to my dorm?"

"Why?"

"Well, just to chill, you know Nathan's ben wanting to settle his score with you."

"Hmph, game on, pick me up later at 4, kay?"

"Gotcha."

Nathan is also another one of my close friends, of course he knows about my gender because I was having some booze with them, and suddenly someone decided to accidentally throw up on me, and as I was changing, he was gonna come in to pick something up, and discovered that I was a girl, but he didn't mind, since I was a pro gamer that he could never beat.

As I got back into my room, I slumped down onto my bed, and put on my headphones. But I could still vaguely hear sounds.

"Hey, a new girl is coming, you don't mind right?"

"You're asking me that now?"

"Haha, I guess you're right, you don't care bout' this things anymore."

* * *

 

While Adrien was playing with his girl, there was a knock on the door, and Nathan and Alex burst in.

"Hey Mari! Let's go!"

I look up, a bit dazed.

"Oh ok"

"Hey Mari, what's with the face?"

"Oh hey Nathan, I just got up from a bit of rest."

"You sure you up for a rematch."

"Of course, I could beat you in my sleep."

I smack Nathans' head for a tease, as he plunges his arms around me, tackling me down and then he picks me up, and the three of us walks to their dorm

[Little did Mari, Nathan and Alex knew, Adrien was glaring at Nathan for some time, is this jealousy we see?]

* * *

"Adri-kins, what's wrong, you look gloomy..."

"Get off, we're done."

"What! Why?"

"Cause you have a small chest, and you look fake.

"Why yo-"

The girl slaps Adrien in the face, and runs off with her clothes.

"Ugh, do they take all things that seriously."

Adrien rubs his cheeks, as he looks at Mari's side of the room.

"If you're so buddy buddy with Nathan you should just date him, instead of making me jealous like that."

Adrien mutters to himself and then slams the door, and collapses on the bed, ready to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mari and Nathan are getting some fresh air, as a drunk Alex snoozes on the bed.

"Who knew, he would lost to a girl like you in a drinking contest."

Alex laughs as he drinks a sip from a bottle of booze.

"Well, don't underestimate me, just cause I'm a girl."

I said as I wink at him and giggle.

"You know Mari, you're cute when you laugh, but you have that spunk with that tomboy attitude."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Nope, I'm happy as you are now."

"You better, cause you just have to deal with m-"

As Mari was about to finish her sentence, Nathan kissed her, under the moonlight, and she looks at him, with a flustered face, and just accepts it. A little later, their lips part.

"I'm sorry, I just... love you for a long time, you know?"

He says that as he smiles, and looks down.

"It's alright Nathan, you know, I think I love you too..."

Mari says that, as her face is still red, and looks down.

"Then can we be together?"

"Woah, slow down, Nat, lets hang out more than we do now, then I'll decide, kay?"

"Alright, it's not like I wasn't happy before that."

"If you weren't, I would slap you right now."

"Haha, I guess I would deserve it, if I did say that, hmm?"

"Yea, but luckily you didn't."

"Yea, so wanna go out on a date tomorrow?"

"Wow, you work fast."

"Haha, we can just hang out like normal."

"Sure, what we gonna do?"

"Arcade?"

"Oo, you're on, one thing though, I am not wearing a dress."

"Who said you had to? Just us two, kay?'

"Naturally, well I'm off."

"Night, Mari."

"Night, Nat."

With that she quickly kiss his cheek as he looks at her walking away, she looks back and winks and he stands there smiling.

* * *

 

Mari is walking back while humming a music, and as she remembers the kiss, her face starts to blush.As she walks in, she saw Adrien sleeping, so she decided to get in bed as well.

"You sounded like you had fun."

"Oh, Adrien, you were awake?"

"So, how was it, the hangout."

"Oh, it was... fun."

"That fun, hmm."

"I'm going out with Nat tomorrow, so I won't bother you tomorrow."

"Him and you? Alone?"

"Yea, got a problem with that?"

"No, good, now that girl doesn't have to be embarrass when you're around."

"Fine, good night then."

"Night."

Mari sleeps, with a small ache in her heart, but her mind is filled with her and Nathan playing together.

Adrien sleeps with tears, knowing that he and Mari will never work out together.

When will this two ever convey their feelings toward each other? 

-End-

 

 


	2. Divided By A Line

**Mari's POV**

I feel so excited, as I was changing into something new for the date, Adrien suddenly comes in.

"Oh, sorry for barging in when you're changing."

"It's alright, I'm almost done anyways."

I was all well prepared. I was wearing a pair of jeans, with a top, and a hoodie. I'm so sure I'll beat him in all the games, hmm maybe I should lay off him a bit, like let him win 1 or 2, but he'll figure it out, wah i don't know, I'll decided there and then.

"You're not wearing a dress for your date?"

"Do you really expect me to."

"I guess that's just you."

"Man, does all of you guys have a problem with that."

"Well, who could blame us guys wanting a girl to be, you know, a girl."

"Hmph!"

I cross my arms and look away, as I heard a knock, I knew it was Nathan.

"Come in!"

With that, Nathan comes in, wearing a tee, with jeans, and a beanie. 

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yep, how do I look?"

"Cool and spunky as always."

"Thanks, you too!"

"Well, let's go."

"Alright."

As I was walking out, Nathan suddenly holds my hand, and I was quite stunned.

"It's ok, right?"

"Y-yea..."

I smile at him, looking flustered, and we held hands as we go for our date.

[When they both held hands, Adrien was pretending to be busy, but he knew, and his face showed a bit of... jealousy?]

* * *

 

On the date, they played many games, and of course Mari beat Nathan in every one of them. Soon, it was night time, and they were strolling through the a garden. 

"So what do you think? Was it fun?"

"Of course, and I haven't had that great a pizza in years!"

"Haha, yea you look like you were crazy for it."

As they found themselves in the middle of the garden, they look up to the sky, and the big bright moon shines brightly.

"Was it a moon like this, when we first kiss?"

"I'm sure it was, but the beauty of it can't compare to yours"

As Mari and Nathan was about to kiss.

"honeyyyyyy bearrrrrr~"

A beautiful lady, with strawberry blonde hair, and with big brown eyes, wearing a frilly dress, comes running with an ecstatic face. Nathan then turns to the girl, and Mari tilts her head in confusion.

"Arabella! W-what are you doing here?"

"Nate, I just came back from Italy, and I saw you and your friend walking into this garden, so I came to find you!"

"Haha, you should of called me first!"

"But I wanted to surprise you!"

"Um.. Nathan, can you explain to me who's this?"

"Oh! Um.... Arabella, this is Marteo, my friend and Mari, this is Arabella, my..."

"Fiancé!"

"A-arabella..!"

"Fiancé?"

"Um.. Mari, l-let me e-explain..."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mari, it's quite late, I should be getting back, have fun Nathan and Arabella!"

With that, Mari runs out of the garden.

"Mari!"

"Oh my~ Nate, you have such a cool friend!"

* * *

 

**Mari's POV**

I sit at a bar drinking a shot of whiskey, trying to bear the tears that wants to flood like crazy right now. I guess I shouldn't have been so naïve huh? Nathan, having a beautiful fiancé like her, I can never pass her. I gulp the shot of whiskey and set it on the table.

"Another, please."

I look so pitiful here, drinking my sorrows away in a bar. I should probably go back soon, who knows, I might worry Adrien... or maybe he's just fine without me, since he has all the girls he wants. I sat on a swing nearby, slowly swinging back and forth, a bit drunk, but just fine to walk back.

Suddenly, an old man comes in, looking all drunk.

"Hey lad, you want to go somewhere private, I'll be sure to have some fun with you."

I look at him with a disgusted face, and was about to leave. Suddenly, he grab me by the hand, and pulled me.

"Where do ya think ya going, laddy." *Hiccup*

"Let go!"

I was struggling out of the old man's grip, but he was strong. I wanted to scream, but then suddenly someone kicked him from behind, and the old man collapse, and stayed on the ground.

I turned around to see Adrien, and I was shocked.

"Mari, are you alright?!"

"Y-yea.."

I was about to ask him why he was here, but I suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

 

When I woke, I was on the bed, in my room. I could hear voices.

"Yea, I got her back safe."

I wanted to get up, cause I knew it was Adrien, but I was too tired, so I closed my eyes, resting. I knew Adrien came over, so I just laid still.

"Mari, please don't scare me like that."

"I was really worried you know? If I wasn't there at that time, you could of..."

Crying? Adrien's crying? Was... was he really that worried? About me...?

"Mari, I- i love you, I wish I can tell you that..."

I was shocked, but then I couldn't stop myself from speaking up.

"Why didn't you sat that to me earlier..."

I get up and face him, with tears streaming down.

"Mari, you're awake? Are you ok?"

"Don't change the subject! You... you know, I loved you ever since that day..."

"I-i..."

"But... you just had to play with girls!"

"M-mari..."

"I was so jealous, but I- I knew I could never surpass them with my boy-ish personality and flat chest!"

I was about to scream more, but suddenly I felt speechless, as he plunges at me with a passionate kiss.

We were kissing for a while, till our lips part.

"Mari, I'm sorry, from now on, I'll stop hooking up with girls."

"R-really...?"

"Really, and from now on, no more a line that will divide us."

"Y-you sure...?"

"Of course, since you've already done that..." 

He says as he chuckles, and I just realized that I was sitting on his bed, on his side, on his territory.

"Shut it..."

I got embarrassed, when I was proved wrong, for once. Adrien laughs, as he looks at me.

"You're cuter, when you're embarrassed."

Without hesitation, I tackled him with a kiss, and when we part, he was blushing like hell.

"That shut you up."

He was speechless for a moment, then he started to laugh, and then I started to laugh as well, we both started to laugh together.

* * *

 

After that day, time went on happily for me. I settled things with Nathan, and we're still friends. Adrien and I still has some troubles especially since that line that has divided us for months, I wasn't quite used to it gone yet, but we're doing just fine.

This is a happy ending, isn't it? I smiled looking at the sunset, as Adrien came over, and kisses me passionately.

~chu~

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad just to have 300+ reads in what? Two days! Thank you everyone that comment down and ask for a continuation! Ask and you shall receive, enjoy! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on roommates with benefits.


End file.
